


Caught by surprise

by Miharo



Series: Stories of Red and Black [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Masturbation, Smut, unexpected situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: Mo Guan Shan leaves work early and heads home. He thinks he’s going to find He Tian sleeping, but comes across a completely different scene. And he’s not sure if he was supposed to see it.





	Caught by surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are around 22 years old.

Mo Guan Shan was leaving work early. His few underlings, or co-workers as he preferred to call them, he was pretty damn proud of were doing so great lately that he had dared to leave them to deal with today’s business. They had told him that he could entrust them with anything, anytime. They would get the job done. He trusted them. And he could surely do a day or two without fucking people up.  So he hopped on a taxi nearby, and told the driver the address. The driver tensed up as he got in. Nothing new in there. His appearance didn’t scream much of your average Joe. As long as he was taken where he wanted to go there was no trouble from his side. He got enough trouble and shit at work. Sure, he liked fighting, but some peace was cool every now and then. The car took off and he watched the buildings run by, the silent jazz from the radio filling the silence in the car. After fifteen minutes he arrived to his destination. He paid the driver and got out of the car, looking up the tall building that seemed to go up to the clouds. He wondered how the hell he had agreed to live with He Tian. He had moved in to He Tian’s apartment 3 months ago. Nothing had really changed though, just that all of his stuff was now in He Tian’s apartment. He had been pretty much living in his place for years already, rarely visiting his own small apartment. He Tian’s place had become a lot more cozier with his stuff in there and it actually felt and looked like a home now. The thought made Mo Guan Shan shiver. It all sounded too domestic. Fuck. He shook his head getting rid of the thought, and stepped inside the building, taking the elevator up. He Tian was supposed to be at home. He was probably sleeping off his all-nighter from last night. He had come home on morning his shirt bloodied, knuckles raw. Mo Guan Shan didn’t ask anything, he had seen it before too many times. That’s how they lived like. He was no different. He Tian had headed for the bathroom looking tired as hell. After showering he had fallen on the bed and Mo Guan Shan had left the apartment few hours later.

Walking down the corridor Mo Guan Shan dug the keys from his pocket. He opened the door silently, he didn’t want to wake up He Tian in case he was still sleeping. The house was silent, the lights turned off. Mo Guan Shan walked through the kitchen and saw it was untouched. So He Tian hadn’t eaten anything the whole day. He dragged his fingers on the chilly kitchen counter and made his way to the living room. On the doorway he stopped on his tracks.

He Tian was there, on the couch, half naked, hand on his cock, eyes closed, body sweaty like he had been going at it for a while now. Mo Guan Shan gulped. He watched him. The hand pumped steadily, sweat rolled on his neck, lips were parted slightly. Arousing, yes, that’s the word that filled Mo Guan Shan’s mind. He looked at He Tian’s flushed face. He wondered what he was thinking of? Who he was thinking of? Just what was going on behind those closed eyes? The sight before Mo Guan Shan was slowly making him hard. He wondered if he should be watching. Was this just one of He Tian’s weird games? Did he want to be found out like this? That seemed like the right answer. That was He Tian like. He and his fucked up games and kinks. So Mo Guan Shan watched him if that was what he wanted so much. He watched He Tian slide his thumb over the sensitive head and slit, a soft moan escaping his lips. His grip got stronger and his breath hitched slightly. His hand ran down again, and Mo Guan Shan could see the pre-come. It was dripping along the cock, He Tian smearing it all over his length. Fuck, the sight was becoming too much. He wanted to touch himself.  Mo Guan Shan found the scene in front of him erotic and… he searched for the word. Rare? Yeah, that was probably it. It wasn’t often he saw He Tian exposed this way. He wondered how many times he had seen him jerk off. He wondered if he had seen it all. Did He Tian want to spice things up? Was that it? Was he bored of him? Mo Guan Shan frowned at his mixed thoughts. He was turned on, but wasn’t sure if he was the one in He Tian’s thoughts. Reluctant to really think about it, he shifted a bit and the hard wood floor creaked under his weight.

He Tian paused his movements, his eyes flashing open. Mo Guan Shan stared at him. Oh. So that was how it was. Well shit. Guess he wasn’t supposed to see this after all. He Tian’s widened eyes told him that much. They stared at each other. He Tian was still holding his cock in his hand, but his movements were long gone. Mo Guan Shan licked hips lips, feeling his mouth go dry. His own cock was hard, the bulge in his tight pants more than obvious. So he moved. He moved few steps in the living room, the thought that he could play a little at He Tian’s expense repeating in his head. He Tian’s eyes followed him closely as he leaned his back on the wall, facing He Tian. His hand made its way to his pants, undoing the zipper and opening the front so he could pull his hard cock out from his boxers. His cock on his hand, he pulled the underwear down slightly in order to make the touch more comfortable. Satisfied on the grip he started to move his hand slowly. He Tian was still watching, but his thumb was sliding once again over the head of his cock. This was new Mo Guan Shan found himself thinking. They had done all sorts of things together, but guess they had never got around to take this off their list.

They watch each other closely, their eyes dropping down on each other every now and then. They wanted to see what they both liked the best. Know all the best spots on each other. Not that they didn’t know already. But seeing them touch themselves, the air in the room was intimate on another level. Mo Guan Shan worked his hand along his cock and slipped his other hand under his shirt. He lifted it up along his touch. He grazed gently over his hard nipples and heard He Tian groan. He saw the hand working on his cock speed up. Mo Guan Shan’s breath escalated at the sight, his mouth falling open. He Tian’s eyes were sultry and piercing. He could see how excited he was. Mo Guan Shan closed his eyes for a moment, the image of He Tian burning in his eyes. But it didn’t feel as good. He wanted to see him, imagining was boring when he had the real deal right there in front of him. No reason to close eyes. He leaned his head on the wall. With half lidded eyes his gaze fell on He Tian. Mo Guan Shan licked his lips again and groaned, his hand pumping his leaking, hard cock. He Tian’s eyes were eating him, he felt bare and hot under the look he was giving to him. And suddenly he saw He Tian close his eyes and come with a groan. Fuck, it turned him on even more. He Tian leaned his head on the sofa, his lips open and looking for air. His hand was still lightly gripping on his spent cock, come sliding over his fisted fingers. And Mo Guan Shan came with a quiet moan. It was all too much and sent him over the edge. He stood leaning on the wall for a moment and saw He Tian open his eyes. He didn’t move from the sofa.

After a moment Mo Guan Shan put his cock back in his underwear and walked to the dresser, grabbing a tissue to wipe his hand clean. He heard He Tian get up and saw him pull his boxers up from the corner of his eye. The air was hot in the room, the afterglow still lingering around them. Mo Guan Shan grumbled the tissue and threw it in the trashcan. He Tian was standing next to him, invading his personal space, satisfaction written all over his face. He stepped even closer and gripped Mo Guan Shan’s wrists, kissing him eagerly. The hands soon found their way under Mo Guan Shan’s shirt, and rested on his hips. He Tian pulled away, their lips almost touching. His touch and eyes told Mo Guan Shan more than his words could. And Mo Guan Shan felt stupid even thinking he wasn’t wanted. He could see the man in front of him craved for him. He leaned few millimeters in, his lips hovering over He Tian’s. Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help the cocky grin that rose on his lips.

”Caught you by surprise?” Mo Guan Shan said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He Tian clicked his tongue, but didn’t move away from him.

”Yeah, you did fucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> So after today's heartwrenching comic, I wanted to put out something to soothe my (and your) aching heart, so here you guys have this short smut-ish(?) piece. It's kind of short, I know... But I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, so you know what to do!


End file.
